Angels
by ThatLovelyJubilee
Summary: There was only two things that they all had in common: 1. They all were WAY in over their heads. And 2.... - Read, review, rating will change as story goes on. - On hold
1. Chapter 1

_Angels _

_Chapter 1._

(Location Unknown)

His fist clenched together tightly. His eyes scanning the room before he spoke.

"Sango, Kagome, and Rin. The best thieves in all of America, better known as S.K.R are back in Japan." His eyes traveled around the room before continuing. "Let's start with the leader. Kagome Higurashi, age twenty-three, height five foot seven inches…" A picture of a dark haired woman flashed on the screen. It looked as if it had been taken without her knowing. Her hair was rolled into a tight bun and sat firmly on top of her head. Her bangs danced with the breeze. Her glossy lips were parted into a large grin, gleaming white teeth flashing, and her eyes a dark navy blue. Around her neck rested a simple necklace, an odd shaped rectangle hanging freely.

Sesshomaru stared at the odd shape his mind coming up blank. He read over the other information about this.. Kagome person slowly he tuned back in on what Naraku was saying.

".. The planer of the group. Next.. Sango Hirikotsu, age twenty-seven, height five foot seven, the muscle –so to speak- of the group." The woman in the next picture looked younger than her age. She had brunette hair that flowed down her back, her bangs shielding chololate colored eyes. Her smile seemed simple but her eyes danced with laughter. A smoothie shake rested gently in her hands.

Sesshomaru frowned as his eyes settled on her bracelet. The same odd shape yet slightly different. The picture changed his eyes lingered on the face longer than was needed, his brother's slight tap on his elbow bringing him back to what Naraku was saying.

"Rin Tainaka, age twenty-one. Height five foot five, the brains of the group." Her hair was lighter than Sango's and shorter as well. Two childish pigtails rested slightly above her petite shoulders. Sesshomaru frowned looking from her dusty brown colored eyes to her earrings. Her left one was an octagon..? Naraku continued; obviously clueless to the odd shapes. "They stole something from me. From my family –The Thunder key- and I want it back. That key built this empire." He stared at the three men, his eyes hard with determination. "Find them, get it back… Let nothing stand in your way."

~*~

Review Please...

-Triz'-


	2. Chapter 2

_Angels_

_Chapter 2._

Minutes ticked by, fingers tapped, feet paced. InuYasha groaned deciding the quiet was enough.

"How are we suppose to know what this..."key" looks like? I mean is it gold, sliver...?" He asked, irritated.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with a key per' say. Maybe it's a thunder bolt shaped thing. I mean Thunder Incorporated..." Two sets of golden eyes turned to the dark haired man by the chalk bored, waiting for him to continue.

"Miroku?" InuYasha moved to the blackboard by his friend.

"'Mm?"

"The key? Remember, our job? This is no time to be looking at the pictures."

"M'hm." Was Miroku's only reply. He continued to stare at the photos, his mind working. Not only the girls but of Naraku, his life, and anyone or anything that could be in some connection with the three female thieves. With a sigh InuYasha moved back to the round steel table in the center of the gray colored room, leaning against it he stared at the two men. "Honestly guys. A key; got it. But what exac-"

"It's the heart of the empire." The oldest, the tallest, and the leader of the group, Sesshomaru, spoke for the first time since the conversation had begun. "The heart." He moved to the bored next to his friend.

"Yes Sess' we're all aware that it is the heart of the empire." InuYasha stated flatly, running his hand through his silver locks in an annoyed manner.

"What would represent the heart?" Miroku asked turning to their leader.

"We'll soon find out. Do we have their location?" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the photos and information of the board. Mainly the three odd shapes that each woman had.

"Yeah." InuYasha moved to a sitting position by a computer. Seconds dragged on. "Got it." All eyes turned back to Sesshomaru, waiting.

Rolling his white long sleeves up to his elbow, Sesshomaru cleared his throat moving to stand behind his brother at the table. Miroku soon stopped staring at the women and stood by Sesshomaru.

"Now what?" InuYasha asked looking from the computer to their leader.

"Now… The real work begins."

~*~

Review please..

(Thanks for the review, fyi, it's greatly appreciated. (= )

-Triz'-


	3. Chapter 3

_Angels_

_Chapter 3._

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

Kagome raced down the flight of stairs, heart pounding.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

She picked up speed, racing to the living room. She skid to a stop, her shocked expression turning to one of anger.

"Kagome! Oh God help me look at this- ahhhh Sango please stop, STOP!!!" Rin struggled on the floor, her eyes straining to focus on Sango's lowering hand. Kagome watched in silence.

"Say it." Sango leaned her weight on Rin's petite form. She pressed her left arm against Rin's back, bringing the green animal in her right hand closer to the younger female's face. Kagome sighed her lips curving into a smile as she watched the two. Rin laid face down on the living room floor. Sango had her pinned down firmly. She rested on Rin's back keeping her to the ground and bringing the green cricket close to Rin's face.

"San-" Rin tried.

"Say it!" Sango brought the bug closer to her friends face receiving a terrified scream.

"Sango please!!"

Kagome interjected. "Wait, say what?" She asked. Sango lowered the bug before answering, "That I'm-"

"Sango please! You're right, you're right!"

"That I'm stronger." Sango finished standing off Rin she gave a triumphant smile to Kagome who smiled in return.

"Guys stop fooling around. Shimo-sama wants to talk to us." Kagome stared at her two friends, her serious tone in place.

"You think it's a job?" Rin asked from the floor, rolling over to stare at their leader. Kagome give an unsure shrug staring at the young woman. "I honestly don't know. He said he wanted to talk; didn't give out any details."

"Oh, well that's okay." Rin hopped off the floor moving to cling to Sango's left arm.

"Alright let's go. He's meeting us at Shini's Coffee Shop." Both Sango and Rin nodded. Sango managed to pull a giggling Rin of her arm as they all started for the door.

~*~

Review Please..

:; Just wanted to say: Thank you for the reviews. =) I have one fan.. And I can live with that. This chapter was quick to be uploaded because truth be told.. I was going to make it my chapter 2 but decided against it. Well I hope you liked it.;:

-Triz'-


	4. Chapter 4

_Angels _

_Chapter 4._

"Shimo-sama!" The three women stood from their reserved table in the coffee shop and wrapped slim arms gleefully around the old teacher.

"Ladies. My you look lovely. Sit, sit please, tell me, how was America?"

"Fun!" Rin chirped, sitting back down. The rest followed.

"Good, good. Have you all ordered anything?"

"No we were waiting for you Shimo-sama." Sango replied. Shimo smiled, laugh lines visible around his deep brown eyes.

"My dears let us order some tea, yes?" He nodded mainly to himself raising a wrinkled hand. A young man walked over, a neat red apron around his slim torso. All eyes, male and female single or not, stared at the odd man.

"Hello I'm 'Yasha, and I'll be your waiter this afternoon." Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, never had she seen a man so.. Gorgeous, so-

"Lady, your order." 'Yasha stated a cocky grin set in place. His eyes focused on her.

"So rude!" Kagome fumed staring at their waiter. "Of all the places to get dis-"

"You gonna give me your order or continue to rant?" He smiled as Kagome gaped wide-eyed at the handsome man. Quickly she recovered, giving her order through clenched teeth. "I'll just have some iced tea."

"With ice?" He asked.

"Yes with ice. You know.. Those tiny cubes of frozen water that are supposed to come WITH iced tea?? Though obviously not at tiny as your brain IQ." Kagome smiled staring up at the silver haired hunk. Rin let out a giggle. 'Yasha smiled liking a challenge. "Oh she's funny too. All right I'll get your iced tea WITH ice." He turned walking to the kitchen. _Keep it in 'Yash, keep it in_. Was his mantra. Moment later, he was back carrying a tray of drinks.

"Alright we have the caramel frappuccino, lemon tea, vanilla bean frap', and… iced tea with the cold ice for the cold lady." He stated the last part dryly, placing the four drinks in front of them all. "Enjoy!" He said smiling before walking again. Shimo-sama looked from the retreating form back to his student giving a slight shake of his head. Kagome caught his movement, her victorious grin soon dropping down to a regretful frown. "Forgive my rudeness 'Sama. He was asking for it."

"No my dear, honest flirting is fine." He stated getting a blush from Kagome and giggles from the other two.

"I was not! He- I mean I- don't get it wrong- no! He's a total ass and- no way no! Stop laughing!" Kagome sighed her lips forming a pout. "Alright, alright. 'Sama what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, stealing Rin's Caramel Frap'.

"Oh yes of course." All laughing and teasing aside the old man sipped at his tea before continuing. "I wanted to talk to you- you must start over. Don't stand out; many people will be looking for you. The top thieves; that's you. There's a job, but I want to hold back a bit so you can all settle before I throw you back into the business." His gaze shifted to settle on each of them.

"Wait, we're top?" Rin asked fighting with Kagome for her coffee back. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, you are at the top. Are you guys' safe? The house, the school, the jobs?" He asked.

"All good 'Sama. Kagome and I love our new jobs- we work full time. Rin works part time and goes to school full time." Sango offered to assure their teacher.

"Good, good. Rin how's that goin-"

"'Sama the job? What is it?" Sango asked focusing on their teacher.

"Oh the job, I will not tell you anything. I don't want you being so uptight and trying to convince me you can do it."

"But we CAN." Rin insisted. "Top, remember??"

"Rin how's your sch-"

"Your check." The waiter smiled, standing patiently.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes of course. I'll get it girls."

"No!" The three women replied all pulling purses from their laps.

"I'll get it." They argued. Shimo stared, smiling.

"Well SOMEONE has to get it." All eyes turned to the waiting waiter. "Thank you." He took the money the old man offered giving him his recite. 'Yasha walked away humming to himself.

"Girls I must go. But we'll talk some other time. If there's trouble call me. I'll keep you informed about the job." Shimo-sama stood all three women following to wrap their arms around him once more.

"Bye Shimo-sama!"

~*~

Review please..

;:Alright, it was a bit long.. I'm sorry. I added my chatpers four and five together... Giving you this. How you liked it though.:;

-Triz'-


	5. Chapter 5

_Angels_

_Chapter 5._

Sesshomaru sighed for the umpteenth time during the last five minutes, his lips forming a thin line. Finally, breaking the silence, he spoke: "And who was the older man? Were you able to at least figure out his name?" He asked his younger brother, his eyes still on the information that laid out on the steel table.

"No" InuYasha sighed before continuing, "but I know that SKR respects him greatly. He seemed important. Maybe he's a dad? Or grandfather? An uncle perhaps?" His gaze shifted from his older brother to his friend; waiting for their reaction.

"But other facts and information show that Sangos' family was killed. And Rin has been as orphan since age six when her parents died." Miroku pitched in, looking down at his folded hands.

"How did their families die?" InuYasha asked, truly curious. Miroku reached for Sangos' file, licking his index and thumb finger, he flipped through her information papers before answering his friend's question. "Sango Hirikotsu's parents were both in the army and were ambushed during the night at their army base." His brows slanted downwards as he mouthed the words only to himself, continuing to read about this intriguing woman.

"How about Rin?" InuYasha asked staring at Miroku's bowed head.

"Huh? Oh yes, Rin Tainaka." Miroku gently laid Sangos' file down and picked up Rins'. Scanning her information her spoke: "Her father died from a wolf attack in the village that she grew up in.. In the mountains..?" Miroku frowned, skimming over the words before getting to the information about Rin's mother. "Her mom died in the huge fire of 93'. That's when she moved out here." He finished swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"With who?" Sesshomaru asked

"Not sure, orphanage maybe. It doesn't say on here." Miroku flipped through some more papers shaking his head gently. "Nope, nothing about who she lived with."

"Alright, we need that information. Inu-" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"Already on it." InuYasha mumbled, cracking his bubble gum loudly.

"Okay, so both Rin's and Sango's fathers are cut out." Sesshomaru stood from his chair and moved to the large white bored with their extra notes. Turning, he stared across the room at the opposite black bored with the pictures and facts about the targets. He then picked up a red erasable marker writing down Sango's Father's name and Rin's father's name before crossing them both out.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow, giving his leader a quizzical stare.

Sesshomaru turned to face his group before speaking. "They're off the list. Who else?"

"Kagomes' dad then?" InuYasha pushed clicking at his computer.

"Kagome's father passed away in a car accident when she was younger, Inu', you know this." Miroku murmured.

"Her grandfather then?" InuYasha spared a quick second to glare at his know it all friend.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru interjected, silencing anymore comments. He turned back to the bored, writing down Kagome's grandfather's name. "Do Rin and Sango have grandparents alive?" Miroku shook his head before a clueless InuYasha could pitch in. "Alright then we need to have a back ground check on Kagome's grandpa _and _see if there's any friends they have that might be connected to this man." He pointed to the opposite bored, his eyes on the elder from the Coffee/Tea shop. "In fact, scratch that, look up all the men in their lives. I want pictures, I want addresses, I even want down to their favorite TV show. Every single person that is of male sex, I want information on. Are we clear?"

"Got it." InuYasha spoke staring at his computer screen.

"Crystal Sess'. So is that our next step?" Miroku asked his attention on his leader.

"Mainly for Inu and I, yes." Sesshomaru stared, giving a cocky grin to his friend.

"Then.. What do I do?" Miroku asked looking from older brother to younger one.

"You'll be up close and personal." InuYasha interjected, giving Miroku a sly grin.

"Your job is Sango. Permanently. And the men in her life; we need to know about this old man and his connection with them."

~*~

Review Please..

;:I'm so glad I got more reviews... I was starting to worry. Thank you all. =) I'm glad people like my story. This chapter was a bit.. Blah. But I hope you like it aswell. Review! Flames are welcome.:;

-Triz'-


	6. Chapter 6

_Angels_

_Chapter 6._

"And through it all, he offers me protection…" Kagome sang, skipping happily down their house stairs. "A lot of love and affection..." She entered their kitchen finding Sango already sitting at their island sipping from a large mug. Smiling at the seated woman, Kagome moved towards the refrigerator; continuing to sing softly, "Whether I'm right or wrong…" Sangos' eyes followed her cheery friend, placing her mug down; on impulse, she joined in the singing. Her voice in the alto range, she flowed along with Kagome's harmony. "And down the water fall, wherever it may take me. I know that life won't break me, when I come to call…" The two women turned to stare at each other, smiles wide and alive on their faces, as they finished their song. "He won't forsake me, I'm loving angles instead." Silence followed as they continued to look at one another. The trance was broken as Rin turned the shower upstairs on. Sango was the first to speak.

"Kagome, where did you hear that song?" Sango asked, turning back to her mug, she curled her fingers around the large green coffee mug, sipping in the warmth from the heated black coffee. She placed the mug back to her lips her eyes still on her friend.

"Rin was singing it last night and- I don't know- it just popped into my head this morning when I passed her bedroom." Pulling the milk carton from the refrigerator, Kagome moved to a cupboard and pulled out a black glass bowl. Taking it with her back to the island in the center of the room. Settling herself across from Sango, Kagome grabbed for the LIFE cereal box.

"'Mm." Sango mumbled and nodded, sipping her dark drink.

"Speaking of Rin.." Kagome looked towards the ceiling, inhaling deeply she yelled. "RIN!!!!!" Pushing her sleeves up, she looked at her watch. Frowning at the time she yelled again. "RIN TA-"

"I KNOW!!" Rin cut her off. Hearing the shower turn off, Sango shook her head at Kagome's antics.

"Nice Kags' I don't think people in America could hear you." Kagome laughed, pouring milk over her full bowl of cereal.

"That's too bad for them, then." She replied smiling as she munched on breakfast. "She'll be late though." She said through a mouth full of cereal.

"She's a big girl." Sango said. Sliding her mug away, she pushed from her high stool to stand facing her friend. Arms outstretched Sango asked: "Honest answer. Is it too much?" Kagome gently placed her spoon on the counter, wiping at her lips with a napkin, she looked her friend over. Starting from her perfectly manicured clear painted toes, to her navy blue stiletto heeled pumps, from there up to her knee length navy blue skirt that flared slightly at the bottom. Kagome smiled, liking the outfit so far. Her eyes continued to travel up; reaching her friends neatly tucked cream-colored silk long sleeve dress shirt and navy blue jacket that had two buttons buttoned in the front. Her eyes locked with the bracelet on her friends' wrist. Giving two thumbs up, she beamed at Sango.

"Perfect for a first day of work." Sango smiled at the comment, her cheeks tainting a light pink.

"Great. Thank you Kags'. I thought I was pushing it a bit." Running her hands gently down the front of her skirt, Sango quickly made her way out of the kitchen. Her words traveled from their living room back to Kagome who smiled. "Now if _I _don't hurry, _I'll_ be late."

"Ooh Sango looking GOOOOOD." Rins' voice chirped in followed by Sango's shy laugh.

"Thank you Rin. All right guys, I must go. I'll see you guys at Wacs' for lunch?" Kagome could here rustling as she pictured Sango darting around the living room looking for her needed things for work.

"No!" Rin exclaimed. Placing her now empty bowl in the sink, Kagome quickly grabbed her cup of coffee and moved to the living room.

"I agree with Rin. Wac' is well… Whack." Rin laughed at her friends joke. "How about Sanis'? That new place by the park, I hear their pies are good." All three nodded as Sango rushed to the side door that lead to the garage; purse, phone, laptop, umbrella, and briefcase all in hand.

"Alright deal. Sanis' at eleven. Don't be late!" The door slammed. Moments later, an engine roared to life.

Rin turned to Kagome, flashing her a childish grin. "She's silly." She stated. Kagome nodded looking back at her watch.

"Shoot Rin, I gotta' go. You taking your car today?" Kagome grabbed her purse, briefcase, and umbrella. Throwing a long dark coat over her white silk caprice and long eggshell colored dress shirt, she looked up at her friend for a reaction. Rin shook her head, her smile still in place. "Nope, walking. Not that far."

"But what about Sanis'?" Kagome asked stopping her rushing to stare at her younger friend.

"What about it?" Rin asked sincerely confused.

"It's raining Rin. And Sanis' is down town." Kagome spoke as if she were talking to a child.

"So? We have buses, taxis, you, and Sango." She giggled at her worried friend. "I'll be there don't worry." Stiffly Kagome nodded leaving the house to rush to her car her heels clicking softly. Rin sighed listening as Kagome drove off. Straightening her green colored tank top, Rin zipped her white hoody up, pushing her sleeves up she moved to the kitchen, quickly placing the forgotten milk in the 'fridge and the empty mug in the sink, Rin grabbed a green apple from the basket on the counter rushing back up stairs to quickly apply only eye liner, get her backpack, and grab her large Gucci jacket before running back to the living room to grab her house key and umbrella. "Do I have money? Yes. Cell phone? Yes. Backpack? Yes. Keys? Yes. Shoes? Y-no. Shoes!" Tripping on the corner of the couch, she rushed to the outside room in front of her front door, slipping on white uggs Rin stuffed the end of her dark jeans in her boots and ran out the door. Opening her neon purple umbrella, she started down the sidewalk to the University.

~*~

Review Please..

;:Wow.. This was the LONGEST chapter I've written so far.. I can't even see straight, it's so late. Plus, I have to pee. x( Anyways. The song is 'Angels' by Jessica Simpson. Thank you all for the reviews. I really do appreciate it and I hope you keep reviewing. My writing is a bit odd but that's all right. =) Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was boring and I'm sorry; the next one is going to be… Interesting. STAY TUNED- and review!:;

-Triz'-


	7. Chapter 7

_Angels_

_Chapter 7._

All gazes shifted to stare at the opened door. Slowly, Rin squeaked her way past her professor's desk and moved over to the third row of seats. Picking the last empty chair by the wall close to a red headed girl.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss…" He stared coldly at Rin, waiting for her to give her sir-name.

"Oh. Umm. Tainaka. Tainaka, Rin.- Sir." She spoke softly shifting slightly under his intense stare.

"Right, Miss. Tainaka." Looking away from his late student he turned his attention back to the entire class. "As I was saying. Lateness is an automatic fail for the day.-" Groans escalated, gasped passed from every girl and boy. Rin looked from her notebook back to the teacher. Brows frowned she stared directly.

_Where have I seen him before?? _She wondered.

"This is not high school. I will not baby you. If you're here that's great, if not then you fail. This is college. And you are- quote-un-quote adults so I suggest you learn to be on time. Everyday you will be given an assignment. If it's turned in the next day, I'll know you were here and you'll get grade. Depending on your effort on the work of course.. If you are not here or your assignment is not turned in, automatic fail for that grade. In other words; ask friends to bring in your work for you if you can't. It's not difficult people. Come to CLASS.-" He stole a quick pointed glance at Rin. "Now.. Any questions?" The redhead next to Rin boldly raised her hand. Waiting for the teacher to notice her. "Yes Miss. Kudo?" Clearing her throat, she shifted in her seat. Making sure she was comfortable, the redhead spoke.

"Okay. Let's say- I broke my foot. And my dear friend Miss. Tainaka over here-" Rin's head shot up at the mention of her last name. Looking to the girl next to her curiously. "Could bring my homework in. Do I get a fail for not being in class for that day?" Smile wide; she stared at their professor. Yeses and giggles chimed through the class.

"Well that all depends. Am I in a good mood? Do I want to give you a chance so you can get your work in? Come talk to me. If you're not in class- if you're late. Why. I'm here after class. In my office after morning school hours are over. Explain yourself."

"But Mr. Takahashi. Would you give Miss. Tainaka-" A dark haired boy two rows behind Rin spoke up, pointing at Rin, who in turn gave the boy a confused do-not-put-me-in-this-glare "a fail for the day?? I mean she WAS late you know."

"Yea. And so was I. Would you like me to fail, Hojo?" The red head asked. The class erupted into a sea of laughter as Hojo shook his head. Scooting back into his seat. "Didn't think so.."

"Now. For those of you who were not here, my name is Mr. Takahashi and I am your physics professor. And I will be your physics professor for the entire year." Moving to the board, in smooth cursive strokes, he wrote his name. "Let's begin.."

^*^

"Ladies and gentle men, we have a new face- two new faces actually- joining our company today. Miss. Hirikotsu and Mr. Miyagi." Giving a shy wave, Sango moved to one of the empty seats in the office. Placing her briefcase on the table, she watched as the man called Mr. Miyagi seated himself next to her. Flashing brilliant white teeth, he turned to stare at their boss. "Miss. Hirikotsu is going to be in the advertising and Mr. Miyagi will bei n the sponsoring of those advertisements. We have two very strong willed and focused people with us. Let's get this working going!"

^*^

Kagome followed silently as her assistant showed her the ropes.

"And this is where we usually meet for day-to-day info'. And oh!- This is the dark room. So if I'm not doing something for you, then I'm in here learning new things about hair!" The dark haired woman giggled. Looking up at her boss, she waited.

"Umm. Thank you.."

"Yura."

"Yes, Yura, thank you. I'll just be in my office now. Could you bring me those sketches Totosai wanted me to look over?"

"Oh yes, yes! Let me go get them!" Yura shuffled to her desk. Kagome shook her head gently at the girl, moving back into her office.

_This is going to be interesting.._

~*~

Review Please…

;:Okay, so I lied. Not as exciting as I made it sound. But yes, it was good. Inu' will be in the next chappy. You won't even BELIEVE his little lie. x) Stay tuned! Review.. That reminds me. I know there are more then three or four people reading my story.. But no one is reviewing.-How do I know? I have my ways.- So this is how it's going to work. I need at least four reviews or I'll stop writing this story. I'm just hurt that's all. You read it but won't review. Flames are welcome.. You all know this- anywho.. Four for the next chapter to be posted or I won't continue.:;

-Triz'-


	8. Chapter 8

_Angels_

_Chapter 8._

_  
_Mind elsewhere Kagome didn't hear her assistant slip into her office. She also missed her assistant head nodding to her low singing.

"Miss. Higurashi- Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that.. Wow, you're a great singer." Smile wide and genuine Yura clapped gently for her boss.

"Thank you Yura. I just- I dunno' it's just this thing.. When I'm working I have to hum or sing or else I can't focus. Heh', odd, I know." A blush settled on the twenty-three year olds cheeks. She folded her hands neatly on her desk, eyes on the older girl. Hands clasped neatly in front of her Yura stared admiringly at her boss. Clearing her throat Kagome reached a hand out to Yura, her eyes focused on the documents in her assistants' hands. "Yura?.."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry. Spaced there for a second." Handing over the information Yura seated herself on the white cushioned chair that faced her boss's desk. "That's more of the sketches from Totosai. He thought you might want to give an input. Well not thought more like he wants your input." She flashed her boss dazzling white rows of teeth. "So? What do you think of 'em?"

"Umm…" Kagome looked through the sketches of fall dresses, pants, shorts, sandals, scarves, and the works. "Shouldn't this have been done? Last season? I mean-" But she was cut off.

"Oh yeah, yeah that. Well we had a little… Set back last year and it's been a bitc-pain. Pain… To get everything and everyone in order again. But please, still, give an opinion. He might just hold it for next season if not for this year." Yura looked pleadingly at her boss, adding puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. Kagome almost laughed out loud at her puppy dog look attempt. Almost.

"Okay, okay! If you promise NEVER to do that again; like EVER. I will give as much reviews as anyone would like."

"I'm holding you on that Miss. H'!!" And with that Yura stormed out of the office, closing the door gently.

"Of course you are…" With a lop-sided smile, Kagome eyed her clock on her desk. All humor and fun disappeared. "… Damn it. Yura!!" Kagome pushed from her desk to rush to her office closet and pull out her purse and coat. Pulling her hand quickly away she suckled on her right index finger, glaring at closet door. "Shit- ow! Yura! This damn door-"

"Are you EVER happy ANYWHERE?? Honestly.." Kgome's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"You! What are you doing in my office?!" Moving back to her desk, she pulled her phone out of the top drawer, clicking down the list of names, eyeing the waiter skeptically.

"I work her sweetheart." 'Yasha plopped down on the leather sofa positioned against the wall.

"You what?!" Kagome screeched. 'Yasha flinched covering his ears. Yura rushed through the door, eyes wide and alert.

"Kagome?? What's- what-" Turning to face the male in the room, her lips curved upward. "What're you doing in here?"

"Break." He stated popping a bubble he'd made from his gum.

"Wait, wait, you KNOW one another?!" Kagome stared dumbfounded at the two.

"Yeah! He works in the filming." Yura shrugged as if speaking of her new haircut. "No biggie."

_Huge biggie! _Kagome thought as she stared wide-eyed at the two friends.

^*^

"You know what really SUCKS?" Rin jerked turning her attention from her note taking to the redhead. Still no clue what her first name was. Since the teacher didn't use first names. Rin waited for the green-eyed girl to continue, but soon realized the girl was waiting for her to respond first. Giving an agitated sigh Rin whispered back: "Alarm clocks?" That got a giggle out of the out spoken girl. As if she was contagious Rin soon followed suit. They both tired to surprise their laughter as wary glances where shot their way. Rin rested her head against her desk as she held her sides.

"Miss. Tainaka, Miss. Kudo. I'm interested in what you two think." All laughter gone, the two girls shot panicked glances at one another before both shaking their head. "Of course." Turning back to the board, Professor Takahashi continued his lecture.

Ripping out a sheet of paper from her notebook, green-eyed red head scribbled something down before folding it neatly and dropping it on the ground. Rin stared confused at the odd behavior before catching on and reaching for the note. Which simply read: Ayame.

Rin smiled writing down her own name before passing it to her neighbor. Who was in the middle of writing when the teacher caught her off. "Pages 23 to 56. Read work out the problems we talked about today." Student packed away notebooks, laptops, cell phones, and exited out the class. Moving to the exit, Ayame beside her, Rin stole a glance at her strict professor. And in that moment he looked up, their gazes locking. Rins' breath hitched as she watched his pupils swim in a pool of gold. His gaze only seemed to intensify making a shiver start from her toes and slowly, purposefully, make its way to the crown of her head. She gave a jolt, getting an odd glance from Ayame and a cocky smirk from their teacher. He turned away then, cleaning off the board.

"Rin?" Ayame asked.

_Whoa. _Was all she could think as Rin kept sending glances over her shoulder to the silver haired man.

^*^

Sango tapped gently on the table top, stealing another look at her wristwatch. "They're both late." She mumbled, looking out the window at the murky shadowed day.

"Who is?"

Sango jumped looking at her co-worker. Placing a hand to her heart dramatically, she sighed. "Oh Mr. Miyagi. You scared me!" He smiled down at her.

"May I?" He asked, pointing at an empty chair.

"Oh yes please." She shifted not sure because she getting more comfortable or because of his intense gaze.

"So.. Who's lat-"

"Sango-san!!!" Two different levels of high-pitched squeals traveled from the exit to dance around Mirokus' ears. He flinched turning to look in the direction of the voices..

_Perfect. _He thought.

~*~

Review Please..

;:I got a little pep' talk... And I just decided: Review or not. =3 Not even gonna' make a big deal out of it. Anyways! Review please lol -if you want-. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure where I was going with it. But I got there... In a way. =/ I'm sorry it sucked! Review thank yew'! Love you lots and lots times ten trillion. =3 Thank you, those who even rean this.:;

-Triz'-


	9. Chapter 9

_Angels_

_Chapter 9._

Turing into their driveway, Kagome studied the house closely. Something wasn't right.

She stepped out of her car, rushing to the front door. Opening the door, she was greeted with only one light on –from the kitchen- and hushed voices. The house was thick with tension, paranoia, anger and something else… Fear?

"Rin, Sango?" She called out, leaving her things on the couch she slowly made her way to the bright room. "Guys? What's up?"

Sango wasted no time. "Someone was in our house."

"Excuse me?" Kagome settled herself on a high stool next to Rin –whose fists were tightly clenched- eyes wide watching Sango from across their island.

"We found things missing. Someone was in this house- without our permission and-"

"And they went through my DAMN UNDERWEAR DRAWER. Straight into my room and made a bee line right to my fucking panties drawer and took my box. I MEAN WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCK DOES THAT?!" Rin pushed from the island, stomping to the sink. Rarely did anyone ever see Rin loose her temper. And when she lost it, it was hard for her to gain control again. Kagome swallowed, watching her young friends' eyes cloud over with un-shed tears.

"Rin-" But again Sango was cut off.

"How dirty and LOW can you get? Why were they there HUH?! WHY THAT?! They just thought 'hey lets' be sick freaks and go through a woman's' underwear drawer. And HEY! Maybe we can fuck with her mind and take all her stuff from her family. The ONLY thing she has to remember them. Yeah let's just rip her heart out.' Real fucking funny." She stepped away from the sink, eyes turned to slits, tears running down her flushed cheeks, she moved to the back kitchen door heading to the small shed in the backyard.

"Rin- wait." Kagome moved to the unclosed back door before turning to Sango who had been silent through Rin's tarried. "What just happened?"

"She's upset, Kagome. They took the box. The whole thing. Left nothing behind. And Rin wants revenge." They both flinched as Rin slammed the shed door. "She found some clues and is working with them- won't even let me help." Sango sighed looking towards the backyard. "She's hurt Kags' they took the important things. The only things."

"Rin…- Wait 'they?'" Kagome turned back to the shed, eyes filled with hurt for her friend.

"Yup. Two different colored hair; some stains."

"Did they go through-"

"Yup. Yours, mine, hers. Everything."

"What did they want?"

"Information?"

"What did they take from you?" Kagome asked, looking back at Sango.

"They took my small palm pilot. We're not sure what they took for you, though." Sango snapped her head towards Kagome who was already rushing up the stairs.

^*^

He pushed away the blueprints. Running a hand lazily down his face. "Fuck."

"Miroku, man, what are you so worried about? We got what we were looking for." InuYasha offered, tipping his chair back slightly, jugging down a bottle of sprite.

They were back at their "house" or apartment. Looking over the things they had taken from the home of the three women.

"No, we didn't." Miroku dropped into a chair opposite his friend, eyes closed. "No we didn't. Dammit."

"What did we forget?"

"Sweat and finger prints." Sesshomaru offered. His mind still on the simple pale green room he had rummaged through.

"What?"

"We've lost out touch, Inu'man." Miroku cleared up, sighing. "We left hints and they'll look."

"Yes, they will." Sesshomaru offered. A large queen sized bed, white soft carpet, pictures. Pictures of animals, dresses, laughs, smiles, kisses, hugs, parties, friends. Guy friends. The thought made Sesshomaru frown. _She can have friends can't she? Come on get a hold of yourself. She can have friends. Right. Just not guy friends that rub on her like that guy in that picture._ He growled getting the attention of his two friends.

"Something wrong Sess'?" InuYasha asked. Watching his brother.

"Frustrated, is all." Sess' cleared his throat, banishing any more thoughts of the innocent Rin.

"Alrighty then. So they have our prints. How good can three women be?" Inu' asked, releasing a low belch.

"Inu' honestly you're a pig." Miroku groaned, moving to the refrigerator.

"Ah, thank you my friend. All in a hard days work." InuYasha grinned, rocking his chair gently.

Sesshomaru exhaled lowly heading out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know if you guys have ideas on what should be done about Rins' and the other twos' things." He headed for the bathroom.

"Rin?" Miroku looked at the retreating from before looking at Inu'

"We're on first name bases now?"

"I guess so." InuYasha looked down at the male shoebox, silver palm pilot, and small phonebook. Brows frowned. "I guess so."

~*~

Review please..

:;OMG!! I'm so sorry!!!! =( That took like... Seven Billion Years! I'm sorry. I had the idea and plot all worked out in my mind- but- I'unno. I was just being a lazy bum I suppose. OMG, Im so sorry forgive me PLEASE. So much been going on too. My friends' mom died and we've been hurting. OhGod I'm so hurt. Enough about me. PLEASE doin't stop reading my fic' 'cause I'm such a lazy person. FORGIVE ME!! REVIEW PLEASE. Flame all you want- I deserve it all. Luv you guys! =3 :;

-Triz'-


End file.
